


Welcome Home, John

by BurningRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: Happy (belated) Birthday, Robyn!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinwritesallthefanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/gifts).



Robyn closed the laptop with a quiet click and shifted it away from the edge of the desk, careful to avoid the brimming cup of coffee that has sat cold and untouched for several hours. The sudden absence of the screen's harsh light left her eyes struggling to adjust to the subsequent darkness. She sighed and slumped against the back of the chair, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

 

The clock in the hallway began to toll, singing the hour with a haunting chant that sunk her heart deeper with every chime. Robyn had been avoiding the clock all day, as if not looking could slow the passage of time, prolonging the truth she'd known in her gut from the moment she'd woke up this morning. Something was very, very wrong and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

John Winchester was a man of his word, though they would often come few and far between. He promised her a week agai as he shoved that musty old duffel bag into the back of the Impala that he would be back by Saturday. The chiming of the clock marked the passing of his deadline. She drew a shaky breath and tried to still her hand to dial Bobby's number. A lot had changed for John since his time in the Marines but some things can become so ingrained that they are almost an inherent part of who someone is. John Winchester never lied. John Winchester never failed. John Winchester was never late.

 

Bobby picked up in the third ring, voice rough with sleep. The boys must be wearing him out. She thought back on her hesitance when Bibby had offered to take them for the weekend. Looking down at their sweet, hopeful little faces she just couldn't say no. What she wouldn't give to have them there with her now. Sitting all alone in the dark and in the silence, wearing holes in the carpet as she paced, every horrible scenario painted vividly with her overly active writers imagination.

 

Bobby had called in a favor with a guy in the area and promised she would know as soon as he did. The waiting game was torture and never in her life has she felt so helpless and alone. She missed the boys but she knew that bringing them home early just to sit around and worry with her would do far more harm to them than good to her.

 

The rattle of the doorknob broke her train of thought. Robyn kicked off her shoes and hit the lights just like John had taught her. Fingers fumbled for the gun hidden up under the mantle as the door crashed open. The hulking figure stood in the doorway backlit by the silvery glow of the full moon. She stood there, terrified and waiting for it to move, make a noise, anything. The creature was so large that it filled nearly the entire doorframe, leaving very little room for the moonlight to get through. It's massive shoulders heaveswirh heaving breathing and shuddered when it let out a guttural noise that sent an icy chill down her alone. The hairs on Robyn's arms and down the back of her neck rose as she took aim. She wasn't sure that she could fell whatever monster now stared down the barrel of there gun but it being here before her meant John was never coming home. This wasn't just about her anymore. John would not have gone down without a fight and she was not about to disrespect his memory by not doing the very same. If she was to die tonight then she would do everything inbher power to take it down with her.

 

It lunges forward with a strangled grunt and Robyn emptied her clip as it fell forward in a heap. As it hit the cold tile of her foyer something rolled off its back and came to rest a few feet away from where she stood, vibrating with adrenaline. Robyn's heart stopped as she recognized John's olive drab duffel bag. The creature on the floor moved slowly, emitting a noise that sounded impossibly liner her name. Realization settled into her bones like winters icy chill.

 

Robyn's heart skipped as she ran over to the motionless figure on the floor, praying to God that she was wrong. She grabbed the hem of what she now realized was a poncho and heaved, turning him over. He groaned as he was rolled over onto his back. 

 

"John, John, oh my god, John."

 

"Robyn."

 

"I shot you. Oh my god, John, I shot you. I shot you."

 

"Robyn." John reached up to cup her face, muting the words still waiting to pass her lips. Tears had begun to pour down her face by this point. "Robyn we really need to work on your aim, baby." John smiled painfully as Robyn's brain tried to wrap itself around what he was saying.

 

"I didn't hit you?"

 

"No, baby."

 

"Oh my god." Robyn buried her face in John's shoulder.

 

"I'd be pissed if I weren't so relieved. Do you blow holes in everyone who comes to the door when I'm not here?"

 

"Shut up." Her voice was muffled against the poncho.

 

"I guess that explains why Jehova's Witness always skips us."

 

"I hate you."

 

"Well you did just try to kill me. Either you hate me or that's the kinkiest foreplay I've ever been a part of." Robyn turned her head to speak clearly.

 

"Your sense of humor is alive and well, I see."

 

"I'm just happy to be home, even if that means being shot at by my girlfriend in the dark." John was quiet a minute, reading her face. "I know baby, I'm so sorry."

 

"Are you okay, John?"

 

"I'm fine, just a little worse for wear. Nothing a little whiskey, kisses from my boys, and my best girl won't fix."

 

"The boys will be at Bibby's till Monday afternoon. Speaking of, should probably call him and let him know he can call off the search."

 

"Woah, call of the search?!"

 

"You're never late." John chuckled and winced a little. Robyn's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're okay? You hit the ground like..." Robyn paused and looked John dead in the eye. "Are you sure I didn't hit you?" John laughed.

 

"No, baby, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. I'm just exhausted and sore. Damn thing put up a good fight." Robyn looked down at him a moment before sitting up.

 

"Cmon. Get up off the floor. You should jump in the shower while I call Bobby." John groaned as Robyn helped him to his feet. She put her hands on his shoulders before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. She turned to walk away but he caught her and pulled her into his chest. Robyn inhaled deeply, immersing herself in the smell and warmth of John Winchester. It had taken so long to break down his walls, for him to let her in, and all in one night she had to come to terms with losing him. She pulled back, felt her heart break a little when she saw his eyes still closed. She placed a hand on his dribbled cheek. He leaned into her touch, suddenly looking much more haggard than he had laughing with her in the floor.

 

"Hey." Her voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes blinked open to meet hers. "Hit the showers, big guy, I'll be up in a few." John kissed her palm and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. He turned and hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder before trudging up the stairs. Robyn watched him go, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. She closed the front door which had been sitting open since John had made his grand entrance. Looking at the billet holes now in the walls and door frame she couldn't help but feel grateful to live in the country where nobody would be calling the cops. She took the phone off its cradle and dialed Bobby again. This time he picked up on the first ring. He sounded relieved and exhausted. They said goodnight after Bobby reassured her that the boys were his until Monday.

 

The shower was still running when she opened the bedroom door. She hesitated a moment before stripping down and cracking open the bathroom door. Before John she never would have been comfortable enough for what she was about to do. The way he looked at her, worshipped her body, reminded her constantly of how beautiful she was, it has taken a while but here she was. They both had their ghosts and demons, some more literal than others, but somehow together it worked. 

 

The air in the bathroom was thick with steam from the excessively hot showers John loved so much. John peaked behind him at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back.

 

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Robyn asked coyly. John grinned and held his arms out firbher. She stepped into his embrace, shielded from the hot water by the broad musculature of his body. She ran her hands over his slickened skin, admiring the dips and planes of his tanned flesh. Delicate fingers traced the fading black ofnhisbtattoos and tangled in the curly patch of hair on his chest.

 

One of his arms kept her tucked firmly against him while the other strokes lazily across her back. She felt him harden against her abdomen and smiled. A week without John was a week too long. She reached between them and began pumping him languidly. He moaned loudly, his grip tightening in response to her ministrations. He'd missed her just as badly as she'd missed him. His breathing quickened and he began to thrust against her. The hand around her shoulders came to rest over the one pumping his shaft.

 

"No, baby. Not here, not like this." His lips sought hers as their fingers laced together. He reached behind himself and cranked the knobs to turn off the water. They stepped out into the comparatively cold air of the bathroom. John reached over their heads to a cabinet and retrieved a towel, wrapping it around her before grabbing one for himself. He opened the door and let her go through before following behind. 

 

She used the towel to squeeze most of the water from hair that hung in wet auburn curls framing her face. She watched as he did the same and took notice of the fresh bruises that had begun to surface. He tossed his towel away and watched as she drew in to place a loving kiss on his chest. She pulled back and he ran large, rough fingers through her hair to push aside the locks that hung down before cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a breathless kiss. Her fingers threaded into the curls at the base of his neck as he walked them back to the edge of the bed. 

 

She fell back onto the bed while John caught himself on his forearms before lowering himself down into her. She smiled as he kissed down her jaw, his stubble burning pleasantly as he moved. She sighed and then let out a soft moan as he nipped at a sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His kisses were slow and lazy, each one lingering as he moved to the next spot. He went on lavishing her body this way until the need between his legs became too much to prolong further. He worked his way back to her mouth, sealing their lips as he pushed his way into her. 

 

He took his time with her, keeping an even pace even as his thrusts grew in force. He was so vocal tonight, calling her name over and over as she whispered his back between fevered moans. He leaned on his forearms with his hands tangled in her hair, eyes locked into hers. Her legs were wrapped around him, legs tangled with his, one hand still tangled in his hair while the other clutched tightly to his shoulder. There was a pressure building in her belly but she needed more.

 

"John, please." She whimpered. John knew what she needed and wasted no time giving it to her. He took her mouth in a desperate kiss before hoisting one leg over his shoulder and driving into her hard and fast, setting a pace most men could never have kept up with. Sweat headed on his chest as he raced her to their finish. Nothing made him cum the way making her cum did. He had spent many sticky nights in the back of the Impala lost in the memories of fucking her senseless as he pleasured himself. It was never as good as the real thing but out on a hunt so far from home it was the best way he'd found for release.

 

She was so close, he could feel it. He reached up with the hand not gripping the thigh on his shoulder and began to roll her nipple between two very deft fingers. She came hard around him, calling his name as her body rolled and convulsed in pleasure. That did it for him and he came with a shout, pumping erratically as he filled her with his release. They collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. John collected her into his embrace, riding out his high wth the comfort of having her in his arms. He didn't tell her enough what she meant to him, how much he loved her. He didn't think he could ever love anyone again after Mary who had been his whole world. The best things about Robyn were so far from who Mary was that it sort of astounded him sometimes. Maybe that's why it worked so well. The John Winchester who had married Mary and had their boys was dead, taken in the fire right along with her. The John that lay here now with Robyn was harder, meaner, more broken. A man who did not deserve the love she so openly gave to him and to his sons. He couldn't imagine the sort of monster he might be without her, the kind of life his boys would have without her. He missed Mary every damn day but Robyn... Robyn gave him something that even Mary never could. 

 

Robyn came down off her high and settled into the pleasant after glow nestled warmly in John's arms. He seemed lost in thought as she stared up at him, admiring his strong features. The pale moonlight cast an interesting shadow on his face and illuminated the hazel eyes that looked off into nowhere. There was a bit of gray coming in to the stubble on his face and she couldn't help the smile that spread at the thought. Even at a resting expression his deep dimples peeked out from under his facial hair and she imagined he must have been an adorable baby. He came back to himself and looked down at her with a soft smile. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Hey." She whispered back, completely taken with the beautiful smile he'd given her. He was breathtaking and she couldn't quite believe she was here in his arms. 

 

"I'm so sorry I scared you, Robyn." His voice was so sincere and a part of her wanted to wrap him up in her arms and protect him from the whole world.

 

"Just promise me you won't be late again, John." He paused a moment before pressing a long kiss to her forehead.

 

"I don't want to make myself a liar. I can't promise I'll never be late. I can't promise that I'll never make you worry. That's not something any hunter can ever do. But I can promise you with all of my heart that as long as I have you and our boys to come home to, I will always fight through whatever I am in to come home." The live in his eyes took her breath away and she leaned up and kissed him with every ounce emotion she was feeling. His hands fisted in her hair again as she clutched at him, needing him as close as possible. 

 

"When did you say Bobby was bringing the boys back?" John breathed. Robyn grinned and rolled them over so that she was on top.


End file.
